


[podfic] Cheetle

by Matriaya



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matriaya/pseuds/Matriaya
Summary: Nolan made Travis kind of stupid in all these strange, inarticulable ways that didn't really have anything to do with how smart Travis wasn't, but instead were about like, how he felt.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	[podfic] Cheetle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [notthequiettype](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthequiettype/pseuds/notthequiettype). Log in to view. 



> Inspired by  
> This is the first podfic I've posted, so thanks for letting me play in your world!  
> length: 42:37  
> recorded on Audacity bc i'm a basic bitch

[Matriaya](https://soundcloud.com/ariel-kirst) · [Cheetle](https://soundcloud.com/ariel-kirst/cheetle)


End file.
